The scribing of the circle on a workpiece normally requires the utilization of four separate tools, namely, a scriber, a center punch, a ruler and a hammer. Once the scriber has been set to indicate the disposition of the center for a circle to be scribed, by use of the ruler, a workman will define such center by impacting the center punch with a hammer. One pointed arm of the scriber is then placed in the centering hole and the circle is scribed with the point formed on the other arm of the scriber. Such procedure is time-consuming and oftentimes results in an imperfect circle for the purpose intended.